


无尽热

by zoeyonfire



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Drew, M/M, alpha!dave - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: Dave(Alpha)发情了，而Drew(Beta)来照顾他。
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane
Kudos: 2





	无尽热

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha戴×Beta柱(Alpha! Dave/Beta! Drew)

被迫提前的发情期开始前Dave已经紧急吃过抑制药剂了。事已至此，他已经并不是很想再去谴责那个在公共场合陷入发情期并爆发出信息素的omega是否具有公德心了。但Dave拿着抑制针剂，脑袋嗡嗡作响得无法将针头扎进自己的静脉时，Drew出现并拿走了他的针筒。

“天啊，”Dave呆滞地看着Drew也许大惊小怪的样子，承受着Drew的声音：“我记得这个副作用很大，不要用这个，Dave。”

而Dave只是无助又燥热地站在那里，看着Drew手里的针筒，带着鼻音说：“我需要那个，Drew。我好热。”

Drew的声音听起来放软了。但Dave并没有等到针筒回到自己的手中，取而代之的而是Drew的手握住了他的。Dave忍不住回握，Drew的温度比他的低了很多，像是握住了一片池塘下的鱼鳞。

等到Drew领着他进了他自己的卧室时，Dave才慢吞吞地反应过来刚刚Drew说的是“让我帮你”，而他好像已经彻底错过了拒绝的时机。Dave昏昏沉沉地坐在床边用手臂撑着自己，目光跟随着在房间里走动的Drew，看着他关上了在夏天总是开着的窗户，拉上了窗帘。房间里昏暗了下来，Dave眯起了眼睛，似乎夏日的炎热也被冲淡了一些，他听着Drew在房间里走动，挪开了他放在床头柜上的吉他，在桌子上翻找出空调的遥控器。嘀声响了很多下，Dave扬起头，感受到一只手摘掉了他的眼镜，用纸巾拭去了他鼻梁的汗。他睁开眼，看到Drew正收回手，微微皱着眉关心地看着他，视线相对时，Dave看到Drew开口了，他注视着Drew的嘴唇，辨认着音节：“我去准备些水，等我回来，好吗？”

Dave机械地点点头。然后他听着Drew离开房间的脚步，让空调的凉风按捺住自己想要起身去抓什么的冲动。

房间里已经充满了他自己的信息素的味道。Dave一直形容不出来他的信息素是什么样的味道，或许是因为他每次在思考这个的时候都是脑子都快被融化的时刻，又或许只是因为他并不真的想知道。Dave看着关上的门，想，还好Drew闻不到。信息素的存在总是让他想躲起来，但他已经在自己的房间里了。

Drew回来的开门声让Dave吓了一跳，他猛得抬起头盯着进入他房间的人，接着他看见拿着水盆和毛巾，还带着一大袋冰块儿的Drew踢上门后走到他身边。他听着Drew浸湿毛巾又拧干，冰凉的毛巾柔软地贴在他的额头上，顺着他的脸颊擦下来，停在他的脖颈处。Drew扶在他肩膀上的另一只手放下来沾了些水后移到了他的额头上，将他的头发顺着往后梳，不轻不重的力道按摩在Dave的头皮上，让他被烧的昏昏沉沉一团浆糊的脑袋好了许多。他发出一声咕哝，将自己更贴近Drew的手掌。

“Dave…嘿，你得放开我的手，我才能继续。”

Drew有些无奈的声音让Dave的意识回到现实，他才看清他抓住了Drew的手腕才让自己的贴近了Drew。Dave有些触电一样的放开了Drew的手腕，快速地小声道歉。但Drew只是轻笑了一声，不在意地说：“没事的，我理解。”

Dave明白Drew说的是关于Alpha的本能行为。他喉咙干燥，发烫，他感到窘迫。但Drew这时把水杯贴在他的嘴边，轻声喊着他的名字，让他喝点水。Dave闭上眼睛，张开嘴唇，温度被掺得正好的温水湿润了他的喉咙，让他不再窘迫地像条被扔在沥青马路上等待烈阳炙烤的海鱼。

但Drew把手搭在他裤子皮带上的动作倒是结结实实地把Dave吓得像一条鱼一样弹了起来。Drew也被他吓着了，他半跪在床边还保持着那个姿势，看起来不太明白发生了什么。Dave的鼻腔又烧起来了，浆糊回到了他的脑子里，他捏着自己的袖子，喉结上下滚动，却半天不知道该说什么。

Drew终于反应过来大概是发生了什么误会，Dave看着Drew有些局促地抬头看着他，甚至注意到了Drew穿的衬衫上面两颗扣子都没系。“抱歉，”Drew的眼神有些闪烁，“我只是想帮你脱衣服降温。并不是……你要是不想的话也没关系。”

Dave点点头，拽住自己衣服的下摆，他的嘴巴先于他的大脑说话了：“我不想，脱掉衣服让我觉得我像一头等着被宰的猪。”但还好Drew被他逗乐了，发出带着气音的轻笑声说：“好的，好的，Dave。去躺在床上吧，我会在你旁边的。”

这句话竟让Dave感到无比的安心。他躺在床中央伸展开手脚，被子让Drew拿到了另一侧，而Drew坐在床头，手掌放在他的额头上。Dave侧过头，找到一个更好的角度去贴着Drew带着舒适凉意的手掌，他抬眼想看一眼Drew，然后他看到Drew另一只手撑着下巴，在视线相接时对Dave露出他最熟悉的笑容。

其实这种感觉有点像急性皮肤病。Dave躺在床上，让冷气和冰块带走自己的热量，尽量让自己不要去想下半身。他并非是个连自慰都会摈弃的禁欲大师，而是因为在发情期自慰跟饮鸩止渴差不多，不禁解决不了问题还会让阴茎成结，花更加漫长的时间让结消退简直犹如酷刑，就像急性皮肤病那样伸手挠一下就要等更长时间让它恢复一样。Dave尽力地想着诸如此类的有的没的，可惜事与愿违，发情期比皮肤病可怕多了。

Dave感觉自己被热潮撕扯得快疯了。火焰从他的胃底灼烧，焰舌不断地掠过他的脊椎，浓烟堆积在他的颅腔上方，熏得他眼眶发红，鼻腔干燥。

发情期带来的热潮让他游走在烦躁的崩溃边缘，房间里的一切都在加剧他的燥热。

除了Drew。

他忍不住向Drew伸手，Drew在发出一声疑惑的单音节后明白了他的意思，然后脱掉了鞋靠着床头半躺在了Dave的身边。Dave环住Drew的腰，将脸埋在Drew的胸口，汲取凉意。

他感觉好一些了，Dave想。仅仅是单纯抱着别人的感觉让他想起了小时候，他还能在妈妈怀里撒娇的时候。但这项权利在他分化成为Alpha之后就消失了，所有人都说，你是个Alpha，你应该顶天立地，强硬的牢不可破。

“我不想是个Alpha。”Dave闷着声音说，一半是发情期的牢骚，一半是憋了快二十年的真心话。

Drew没有回应他，只是帮他擦着汗，梳理着他汗湿的头发。但他知道Drew在听。跟Drew待在一起时他总是会很放松，对着Drew他可以把他那些有的没的乱七八糟的想法全倒出来，然后Drew会用更稀奇古怪但真诚无比的答案回应他。

“你在想什么…？”Dave问出口的一瞬间立马后悔了。他轻松过头了，他不该问这个蠢问题，这个问题的答案总是会让他感到压力和痛苦。他的脑子确实是被发情期逼得坏掉了才会问出来，逃避才是最完美的答案。他希望Drew只把这个当成他的呓语。

“我在想……”

显然他的愿望落空了，房间里的一切噪音似乎都在这一刻停了下来，等着Drew对于它们主人的宣判。但突如其来的耳鸣终止了这场宣判，Dave发出无声的尖叫，从下腹烧至全身的火几乎要将他劈裂，他的理智终于到了极限，在热潮和情欲的拷打下像一根断弦一样崩开了。

房间里唯一的其他人变成了他的猎物。

Dave从喉咙里发出低吼，盯着被他在天旋地转间压在身下的人。对方看着自己的眼睛，他颤抖的睫毛，他的鼻梁，他微张的嘴唇，他裸露的脖颈，一切看起来变得该死的诱人。Dave伸出手，五指插进Drew凌乱的头发，掌握着他的后脑勺，然后用力咬上Drew的嘴唇。他俩的鼻子撞在一起的疼痛让Dave尝到了Drew发出的闷哼。

这不够。很快Dave放弃了吸吮Drew的嘴唇，而是用虎口箍住对方的下颚，将Drew的脖颈完全暴露出来给他。Dave像头掠食性小兽似的一头撞上去，扯开Drew衬衫的领子，将他的牙齿磕碰在脖颈的那块儿皮肤上。Drew被他骑在身下，Dave能感受到自己滚烫的胯下顶着Drew柔软的肚皮，随着他的施压而下陷。Dave用犬齿叼着应该是腺体的地方，不停地嗅着若有似无的气味，妄图将自己的信息素刺入进去。

一切皆爆发自原始的本能，源自血液与骨髓的直觉让Dave想要去撕扯，侵略，占有被他压在身下的猎物，即使对方并不是传统意义上会被Alpha抢占的资源，即使对方只是——

Dave听到身下的人发出一声微弱的叹息。推在他肩膀上的阻力消失了，取而代之的是Drew的双臂环绕在了他的脖子上。

——他是Drew。

懊悔和悲伤如突然而至的大雨，强烈地冲刷着Dave的情绪，哭泣用尽了Dave全部的力气。事情不该是这样，他对这一切厌恶到深入骨髓。Dave的头靠在Drew的肩窝里，他喘着气，努力地、颤抖地去抱住Drew，呜咽着：“我不想……”

“……没事了。”Dave在意识彻底抽离他之前听到仿佛从远处飘来的声音，“……你已经做的很好了，Dave。”

然后Dave陷入了黑暗。

——

热潮褪去了。

Dave是被冻醒的，他打了个冷颤，想去抓水杯，但一伸手Dave就疼得叫出了声，久违的发情期过后他全身的肌肉酸痛像被七八个人联合揍了一顿一样。躺在旁边的Drew被他的尖叫吵醒了，Drew睡眼惺忪地眯着眼睛抬起身来查看他的状况，用带着浓厚睡意的嗓音问：“你好些了吗？”

Dave点点头又摇摇头，他如实回答：“我全身都痛死了。”

Drew语气关心地“噢”了一声，然后把被子分给了Dave一起盖，并且伸手帮他顺了顺刘海，说：“真辛苦。”

Dave再次躺好，用被子裹紧自己，悄悄地看着Drew。

Drew差不多也清醒了，他坐起来，没有去摸被他磕破的嘴唇，也没有去碰被他咬出血印的脖子，而是撑起身子，用手掌捂住了自己的肩膀后侧，然后活动了几圈肩膀，咕哝道：“还好没有。”

Dave有些缺氧，有些呼吸不上来，因为他做了那么多过分的事，他应该装聋作哑。可他却听见自己问——“怎么了吗？”

Drew“嗯”了一声，然后回应他：“还好没有吹冷风过头。”Drew转头看Dave，露出一个在Dave看来有些傻的笑容，“昨天你问我在想什么的时候，我说我在想今天早上起来会不会像你一样吹太多冷风而肩膀痛。”

Dave愣了一下，随即皱着眉毛嗤笑出声，再躺倒回床上，闭上眼睛。

他听见Drew越过他去拿空调的遥控器，嘀声再次响了很多下，房间里的温度开始升高到夏日早晨适宜的温度，随即他意识到Drew在低温下度过了一个晚上。

Dave吸了下鼻子，声音沙哑地开口：“Drew，我……”

但他被打断了。Drew握住了他的手，轻声唤道：“Dave。”

Dave止了声，他在笑吗？也许吧，Dave觉得自己大概控制不住此刻的嘴角上扬。他回握住Drew的手，他们的温度相近了。


End file.
